


Breeder Komaeda~

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Impregnation Kink, NSFW, breeding fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: its komaeda gettin the reader pregos ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ yall know what im about by now





	Breeder Komaeda~

Imagine laying back in your bed, gripping on to your boyfriend’s shoulders as he rocks his hips into yours. Your legs are spread, there’s sweat dripping down your chest, and Komaeda’s got his hands on your waist, keeping you steady while he makes you feel like you’re on cloud nine.

You can’t lie, you love Komaeda more than anyone. He’s sweet and understanding, and he puts you above all else. You could imagine getting married to him one day–and, maybe even having children with him as well. As you’re moaning and whining into his ear, with those thoughts swirling about in your head, it’s no wonder what comes out of your mouth next.

“C-Cum in me, Nagito! Make me pregnant-!”

You barely notice you’ve said it, until his pace slows and Komaeda’s looking at you with wide eyes. Oh, God, you’ve really freaked him out now…

“P..Pregnant? You want to…”

He looks curious more than shocked, and with a flushed face, you shyly avert your eyes, mumbling under your breath for him to ignore what you just said. It’s just a bit of a kink you have-

“No. I can’t forget that. To think, you’d want my useless, talentless brood…I’d dirty up your perfect womb…your beautiful belly stretched out by my child..”

Though at first you think you’ve totally killed the mood, by the growing smile on your lover’s face, you can tell that he thinks otherwise. Komaeda leans in only an inch from your face, eyes narrowed and voice only a rumble in his chest.

“…You want me to put a baby in you, my love?”

The heat from his question pools right between your legs, and suddenly you’re squirming and whimpering for him to continue.

“Y-Yes…please, do it…”

He presses a soft, gentle kiss to your lips, showing off that kind expression you love so much. And then he’s got one of your legs propped up on his shoulder, spreading you even further so he can slide in easily. He picks up the pace in seconds, though this time, he’s pressing as deep as he can inside of you, making your head spin as he turns your limbs to jelly.

“Then I’m going to f..fuck you, as hard as I can…I won’t let you up until you’re carrying my baby…”

His lustful tone makes your head spin, and you find yourself panting under your breath, softly begging him to breed you until he’s got nothing left. Even though he speaks badly about himself, like usual, he’s got a prideful grin on his face-and you don’t think you’ve ever seen him so aroused.

“A woman like you deserves an Ultimate’s seed…but all you’ll get is my pathetic, incompetent-a-ahn-!”

The groan that he lets out is like an orchestra of pleasure to your ears, forcing you to arch your back off the mattress as the warmth tingles up and down your spine. His thrusts are desperate now, slamming into you hard enough that you know you’ll be aching when you wake up-and it’s such a delicious feeling, you know you won’t be able to hold out any longer.

“N-Nagito, I-!”

You’re cut off by something pushing into your mouth-it’s two of his fingers, and he’s got a giddy grin on his face as you struggle to speak around them.

“Be a good girl…don’t worry about saying anything…I just want you to e-enjoy..this..”

Komaeda grunts, a sound you’ve rarely heard from him before-and he shuts his eyes as he pounds you just a few more times, each one faster than the last…and then with an erotic moan and a squeeze around him you’re being filled, the sensations forcing you to reach your own end as well in a flash of heat. Having him buried so deeply inside makes your orgasm last even longer, as you ride out the pleasure on his long, teasing, twitching cock. 

It’s pretty amazing…he doesn’t stop cumming, not for at least half a minute. It feels like he’ll just keep endlessly spilling inside of you, until you’re so full you can barely move, and you’re already starting to drip on to your sheets. But he doesn’t pull out yet, and just smiles as he takes his fingers out of your mouth.

“T-There you go…here, I’ll…ohh..”

Though you can’t see it, you can bet that the view Komaeda has as he finishes up, and pulls off of you, is pretty amazing. The fullness subsides a bit as his cum trickles down your legs, and the pleased expression on his face is not one you’ll forget for a long, long time.

“…I wish you would’ve told me about this earlier. If I had known that, I would’ve impregnated you a long time ago, heh.”

Though his bedroom eyes are pretty sexy, the awkward laugh and soft tone he normally has still make your heart flutter. Once he flops down beside you, you cuddle into his chest at once-and with a sigh, you settle in for a good night’s sleep. 

“I love you, darling…”

“And I love you, my dear.”

With your eyes closed, you drift off into slumber quickly, after so much exercise-and with a sly smirk on his face, Komaeda whispers into your ear when he knows you’ve fallen asleep.

“…and don’t you worry, my love. Even if it doesn’t happen this time…I’ll be giving you my baby, I promise you that..”


End file.
